


Тайны болот Хани-Айленда

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсену досталось наследство, вступить во владение которым он сможет, только прожив год в одном странном луизианском городке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайны болот Хани-Айленда

Столько лет прошло, а всё равно – ничего не забыть, хоть вешайся. В память въелось, как кислота.

Дженсен иногда представлял, что он всё забыл, что у него амнезия, что он не помнит даже собственного имени, но... Мечты так и оставались мечтами.

Раз в три месяца он приходил на приём к психотерапевту, отвечал на привычные – уже доставшие – вопросы, получал рецепт на антидепрессанты и снова погружался в заветное отупение.

Лишь бы не помнить.

Ничего не помнить.

 

+++

 

Десять лет назад, когда ему было только двадцать, Дженсен приезжал по делам в один крошечный городок в Луизиане – Хани-Айленд, мрачно известный своими легендами о жутком чудовище, обитающем на местном болоте.

Сюда Дженсен приехал, чтобы разобраться с наследством, оставленным ему почившим в тот год троюродным дядей матери. Как в эту Богом забытую провинцию, населённую кажунами да индейцами, занесло отпрыска Шафферов, оставалось загадкой. Но Дженсену предстояло получить в наследство самый настоящий старинный особняк, построенный в колониальном стиле. Правда, было одно условие: чтобы вступить в права владения, Дженсен должен прожить в особняке ровно год.

Всё бы ничего, да только дом стоял у самого болота, растянувшегося по краю города на целых двадцать миль.

Места были живописными, но идущая от воды сырость, затхлый запах и нескончаемый звон носящихся в воздухе насекомых просто сводили с ума.

Дженсен ещё не работал, он учился в родной далласской художке и, вынужденный переехать в Луизиану на год, взял пока академический.

На новом же месте ему пришлось устроиться в местную пиццерию, оказавшуюся буквально напротив кладбища Портер.

Чудный городок.

Первые полгода прошли как во сне: работа-дом-работа, редкие выходы на край жилой части города, откуда сразу попадаешь к зелёной воде болота и поднимающимся прямо из воды огромным кипарисам, с ветвей который свисает испанский мох. Очень красиво – и в то же время жутко.

Слухи о Тэнт ** _и_** т Кетр ** _е_** дошли до Дженсена буквально сразу – стоило только выйти на работу и сказать, где он живёт. Кэти, его нынешняя напарница, тут же с таким сочувствием на него посмотрела, что немедленно захотелось бежать на вокзал за обратным билетом. Было полное ощущение, что его уже заранее записали в число жертв жуткого болотного монстра.

Но Дженсен прожил в Хани-Айленде уже пару месяцев, и за всё это время единственным монстром, побывавшим в его доме, оказалась гремучая змея, приползшая с болота. Пришлось звонить в службу спасения, чтобы эту змеюку вытащили из-под комода в гостевой спальне. После этого случая Дженсен заколотил наглухо дверку для кота, когда-то жившего у покойного дяди.

В остальном же проблем не было никаких.

Ладно, почти никаких. Если не считать того, что каждый раз, задержавшись допоздна, ему приходилось в полной темноте тащиться домой мимо кладбища.

К слову, о кладбище.

В такую темень оно, почти скрытое деревьями, заросшими испанским мохом, выглядело не просто зловеще, а по-настоящему жутко. Стены небольших склепов, каменных саркофагов, присущих луизианским традициям, белели между необъятными стволами, зловещими завесами мха, и порой казалось, что между могилами мерцают таинственные огни – синие, зелёные. От них мурашки бежали по коже, и хотелось немедленно бежать – до самого дома, не оглядываясь ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Но о кладбище Портер не ходило никаких жутких легенд, в отличие от самого болота Хани-Айленда, на которое дом Дженсена выходил буквально всеми окнами.

Впрочем, жизнь была относительно спокойной довольно долго. Дженсен уже стал привыкать к окружающей зелени вездесущего мха, к запаху стоячей воды и постоянной влажности, едва ли не сырости.

И вот одним августовским вечером случилось то, что случилось.

 

О Тэнтит Кетре местные любили поговорить, особенно молодёжь. Рассказывали всякие страшные байки, вспоминали местные индейские и кажунские легенды, которые противоречили друг другу.

Как Дженсен понял, Тэнтит Кетре – это жуткое существо ростом в семь футов, издалека выглядящее как человек. Оно покрыто седыми волосами, у него красные глаза и странной формы череп, а на ногах – по четыре пальца с перепонками. По слухам, от монстра несёт отвратительным запахом разложения.

В легендах говорилось, что это либо потомок пропавших на болоте детей, воспитанных аллигаторами; либо сошедшихся с аллигаторами шимпанзе, сбежавшись из перевернувшегося поезда, в котором ехал бродячий цирк…

Дженсену было смешно, он даже представить себе не мог, как вообще сложился такой «союз», да ещё чтобы от него было потомство.

Но, тем не менее, от болота он старался держаться подальше.

Тем вечером Кэти и ещё один официант Тибо долго дурачились, убирая зал пиццерии после очередного прошедшего тут дня рождения клиентов. Рассказывали страшилки про болотного монстра, гремели швабрами по вёдрам, изображая, как надо прогонять всякую нечисть. Дженсен смеялся и дурачился вместе с ними и совсем забыл о времени.

А вот домой после этого пришлось идти уже далеко за полночь.

Он уходил последним, потому что сегодня была его очередь запирать дверь.

И вот, вытащив уже из замка ключ, он обернулся – и замер, не смея пошевелиться.

У ворот кладбища он заметил тёмную человеческую фигуру. Расстояние было не очень большим – всего лишь в ширину дороги, но ночная темень ухудшала видимость, искажая предметы.

Казалось, что это просто высокий парень, застывший в растерянности у входа на кладбище. Он выглядел каким-то потерянным: опущенная голова, поникшие плечи. Может быть, у него кто-то недавно умер? Помнится, два дня назад тут и правда проходили похороны.

Дженсен неожиданно решился и позвал:

-Эй! Ты заблудился? Тебе нужна помощь?

Парень вздрогнул, вроде как посмотрел на него – и исчез за воротами так стремительно, будто и вовсе растворился в ночной тьме.

По спине пробежал холодок. Дженсену показалось, что в тусклом свете одинокого фонаря, горящего чуть дальше пиццерии, глаза у незнакомца блеснули красным.

 

На следующий день по городу поползли слухи, что в старый заброшенный дом ведьмы Люкр ** _е_** с вернулся её племянник. Об этой старухе тоже хватало легенд. Одни говорили, что она практиковала Вуду, другие – что она просто выжившая из ума старуха, третьи – что она одержима злым духом… но о её племяннике никто ничего не знал.

Однажды вечером, уже перед самым закрытием, таинственный племянник зашёл к ним купить «чего-нибудь пожевать». Пока Тибо не спеша складывал ему в бумажный пакет давно остывшие булочки с кремом и последний хот-дог, Кэти была готова просверлить взглядом в посетителе дыру размером с футбольное поле.

Парню явно было неуютно под этим взглядом, он стоял, опустив низко голову, прячась за длинной чёлкой. Руки он засунул в карманы джинсов, а получив свой пакет, быстро расплатился и поспешил к выходу.

И только когда дверь за ним закрылась, Тибо, Кэти и Дженсен обратили внимание на лежащие перед ними деньги.

Это были три старинные серебряные монеты, потемневшие от времени, и одна медная – совсем позеленевшая.

 

Дженсен потом долго вспоминал этого парня: высокий – даже выше самого Дженсена, нескладный, худой. На вид ему было лет шестнадцать, но что там можно разглядеть, когда лицо скрыто чёлкой, а во все стороны торчат длиннющие лохмы.

Если судить по тому, что рассказал на следующий день Тибо, а потом историю приукрасила Лоретта – дородная чернокожая повариха, то получалось, что когда-то этот парень жил здесь, в Хани-Айленде, в доме старухи Люкрес. Та умерла примерно на восьмидесятом году жизни, но её племяннику, оставшемуся после рождения без родителей, было только пять лет. Вроде как его отправили в приют, а может быть, забрал кто-то из других родственников. Но вот почему он вернулся сейчас…

Монеты никто не стал показывать начальству. Суеверная Кэти надела на руку целлофановый пакет, сгребла со стойки монеты и попросту выбросила их в болото – «от греха подальше», потому что никто из них не хотел даже близко находиться рядом с ведьмовскими деньгами.

С тех пор в заброшенном доме, стоящем в низине за городом, часто загорались в окнах огни. Местные, распираемые от любопытства, видимо, часто туда наведывались, потому что говорили, что разбитые стёкла в окнах уже поменяли, на двери появился замок, а одна стена уже покрашена в тёмно-зелёный цвет.

 

До истечения года оставалось всего пять дней. Дженсен рассчитывал, что уже на следующей неделе пойдёт к нотариусу, покажет выписки из документов о сроке проживания, подпишет все бумаги и свалит из этого города с его болотом, испанским мхом, древесными орхидеями, жутким кладбищем и бесконечными легендами и тайнами.

В эту субботу Дженсен взял с собой альбом и впервые за последние три месяца вышел из дома не по делам, а просто прогуляться. Он знал одно местечко за домом, где можно было выйти по старому деревянному настилу к кованному мостику через реку Олд Пёрл, с которого, как это ни странно, было прекрасно видно кладбище Портер.

День близился к вечеру, и солнце терялось в высоких верхушка деревьев, обступивших это место со всех сторон, бесконечная зелень радовала глаз.

Дженсен сел прямо на землю под одним из кедров, положил на колени альбом, собираясь зарисовать вид на мостик через лениво застывшую зелёную реку, когда заметил длинного нескладного парня, нырнувшего в воду с противоположного берега.

Плеск не доносился, казалось, что пловец просто исчез в тёплой зелени воды.

Отложив альбом в сторону, Дженсен перебрался поближе к прибрежным кустам и застыл.

Это был тот самый парень, племянник ведьмы Люкрес. Дженсен и сам не понял, как узнал его, но у него не возникло даже и тени сомнения в своей догадке.

А парень меж тем плавал, как рыба. Временами отфыркивался, тряс мокрой головой, рассыпая брызги.

И ни одного всплеска.

Но то, что было потом – Дженсен запомнил на всю жизнь.

Из воды медленно всплыло нечто, напоминающее зелёное бревно, но чем ближе оно было к поверхности, тем понятнее становилось, что это – огромный аллигатор. Дженсен едва не заорал, он уже вскочил, чтобы броситься на помощь бестолковому мальчишке, когда…

С тихим смехом, бормоча под нос что-то ласковое, парень подплыл к здоровенной рептилии, обнял одной рукой за показавшуюся из воды пасть – и шутливо чмокнул чудовище в нос.

Дженсен зажмурился, уже представив, как этому идиоту сейчас откусят башку.

Но ничего не случилось.

Открыв глаза, Дженсен увидел, как ведьмин племянник улёгся на спину огромного аллигатора и, сверкнув красноватыми глазами, погрузился вместе с монстром в воду.

 

Дженсен не спал ночами, ему всё время слышался за дверью дома плеск воды. И он готов был поклясться, что мальчишка, перед тем, как исчезнуть в воде, посмотрел прямо на Дженсена.

Темнота стала пугать до ужаса, всюду мерещились блуждающие огоньки, призрачные, холодные, веющие сыростью болота.

Дженсен не помнил, как дотянул те несчастные пять дней, как подписывал у нотариуса документы, как бежал с наскоро собранной сумкой на вокзал. Он даже не попрощался с ребятами из пиццерии – просто схватил сумку и сбежал, как последний трус.

Но оставаться в том доме он уже просто не мог.

Впрочем, продать его тоже не получалось.

 

+++

 

Прошло десять лет, в течение которых Дженсену всё ещё мерещились в темноте болотные огни. И хотя в Нью-Йорке с болотами довольно сложно, знакомый запах застоялой воды не прекращал преследовать.

За эти годы Дженсен успел открыть собственную дизайнерскую фирму, предлагающую клиентам оформление дома, сада и даже – если очень захочется – целого парка. Он ни в чём не нуждался.

Кроме покоя и здорового сна.

Сегодняшний клиент очень настаивал на неформальной обстановке и предложил встретиться в недорогом кафе «Большой Джонс» на Грейт-Джонс-Стрит в Ист-Виллидже. Дженсен согласился. Несмотря на тяжёлые воспоминания о Хани-Айленде, он всё равно продолжал любить кажунскую кухню, особенно джамбалайю.

-Простите, что задержался, - клиент буквально влетел в зал, сияя яркой улыбкой. – Попал в пробку, еле добрался на своих двоих. Там такое творится! Жуткая авария на перекрёстке. О, простите, я забыл представиться. Джаред Падалеки, ваш клиент.

Снова улыбка, и Дженсен, как под гипнозом, пожал протянутую руку.

Клиент же раскрыл притащенную с собой огромную папку и принялся вытаскивать фотографии, перечисляя, что хотел бы получить в итоге.

Дженсен не смотрел на фотографии, он изучал сидящего перед ним человека, и не мог понять, что же так тревожит.

Падалеки был очень высоким, обаятельным, много жестикулировал и всё время улыбался. В какой-то момент показалось, что, если бы они встретились лет десять назад, возможно, Дженсен даже обратил бы на него внимание…

Стоп, лет десять назад этому Падалеки было бы семнадцать, не больше.

-Понимаете, мистер Эклз, я бы хотел, чтобы земля вокруг не напоминала жуткое болото из фильма ужасов…

-Что, простите? – Дженсен очнулся от наваждения, услышав слово «болото».

-Я говорю, что хотел бы привести усадьбу в порядок, а то сад вокруг напоминает болото с аллигаторами, Дженсен, - клиент зловеще улыбнулся, и Дженсен замер, увидев, как его глаза приобретают красный цвет.

15-16.10.2013

 


End file.
